Reaching for the Clouds
PPU0HD9hvmg Throughout history, formidable foes have created chaos and destruction due to their disturbing past and due to their past, they often claim that there is justice or good reason behind their motives. But the shinobi world is facing a new breed of enemies now, a group of shinobi who show no remorse in what they are doing and give little reason for doing it. A group of shinobi who kill just because some god supposedly wants them to. These shinobi are recognized as the Jashin Army. Causing havoc for almost thirty-five years, these savages have been the first to challenge all Five Great Villages since the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Already exterminating one of the five they set their eyes on another, Kumogakure. Sorrow, death, and destruction, the immortal army has invaded one of the if not the most technologically advanced villages in the shinobi world, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Shockingly passing Kumo's sophisticated barrier with relative ease, the well-known village was not prepared for such a large scale attack and would pay the price. With hundreds of Jashinist flooding into the village directed by their leader, The Beautiful Demon, things we're looking good for the Jashinist. "Onward men, make me proud and slaughter all men who do not bow to me." she yelled, motivating her men to finish what they have started. "Either you leave now, or you finish the job within the next 5 minutes" said a voice in her head. "A threat that may be a problem for you is going to appear." "And Madara Uchiha has returned from the to put us all in an Infinite Dream. Please. The job is almost complete, we are about to reach the climax." she responded as she shifted her attention back to her massive army with a grin on her face. She would then vanish, then reappear under the village. "I guess its time" It was a day of tragedy, the events currently unfolding about in the lightning village. One which was surely unexpected but nevertheless bound to happen, for would've been only a certain amount of time before it were to happen. And today was that day. Where destruction and death was the game of the day, to survive or to die. A simple choice laid into the hands of each resident. The flames of hell had arisen, burning portions of the city and reducing it into nothingness. Children cried, elders prayed to the heavens for salvation and the relief of their enemy. Kumogakure shinobi were set in motion, sent out to aid the helpless from the attackers. And from the highest mountain, their entrusted leader looked on with a calmed expression. Glancing over the wide view of his home being terrorized by the intruders. He could practically hear Hus people's cries for help. It was time. Quickly pacing over to his jacket rack, the man effort flung his white jacker over his bare chest. The door of his office burst open, a nervous woman rushed in with a worried look plastered over her visage. "L-Lord Raikage, the village!" Kiyoshi silenced her with a simple hand gesture. "I know." He stated sharply. "Tell the ninja not to engage the enemy, their main focus is to get the people to safety. We're skipping straight into Code Gray." The man stated grubbing his sword "But sir, then you have to-" "I know... I will deal with them. And I want you to gather my family and retreat to the northern section of the village." Gripping the woman shoulder, the two suddenly appeared atop the Raikage place. "Nikukei. I need you to create a cloud. And I will take it from there." The woman nodded in agreement, weaving a specific combination of hand signs. She inhaled, before lightly exhaling, emitting a thick white mist from her mouth. The mist trailed into the skies, filling them up before producing precipitation in the form of light rain. Kiyoshi took a deep breath, looking into the clouds as the rain fell. "Now go. Find My wife and gather the rest of my family. And whatever you do. Do not let either of my children out of your sights." ---- From within the southern section of the village, the shinobi have yet to receive word to retreat to the northern section of the village. The spoils of fighting were beginning to take a toll on the city, as the ground shook from the sheer magnitude of power produced by both sides. Among these shinobi was a worthy contender who had been fighting to preserve her home. Many did not expect the woman to be quite a formidable challenge from the immortals to take down. She moved with such grace, despite her age; knocking away at the heads of the enemy utilizing her husband's renowned fighting style. She paused when sense an amazing force of energy below her feet "So I'm guessing your the reason why I had to stop reading my novel?" She spat fiercely, her blue eyes shining his anger. Building up the energies of her body, Kirei stomped the ground with ground with a relentless force, creating a giant hole beneath her hoping to reveal the person below. "Heheheh, was this the threat you spoke of. Please this bitch couldn't even touch me." she spoke, looking up at the tanned-lady. "Your fate is already sealed bitch, now die in the name of Jashin." She spoke as massive fireball came raining down right above the Kumo mother. Hoping to paralyze her, Asuna was offensded that a housewife dared to challenge the likes of her. "Die bitch, she mumbled." Next to the ranting Jashinist popped in a gentlemanly looking person. He wore a yellow vest, a top hat, and eye patch over his right eye and held a cane among other things that gave him his look. Upon his back was a coat that seemed to be weaved from the stars. "Well well Asuna-chan how are you this lovely night." He laughed as he floated beside her. "Kaminoshi sent me to check up on the situation and maybe make a few omelets, I think ill use clouds as eggs." He chuckled as he twirled his cane. "Oh my, such a foul mouthed little girl." Kirei stated nonchalantly as she was seemingly bound by the woman's genjutsu trick. "Oh no. Don't tell me this is all that you have? My goodness, if you're going to threaten to kill me you have to do better than-- ." The woman's breath grew still. Slowly she began to feel a burning sensation around her body. "What? How can genjutsu be this powerful?" Kirei cried out, rubbing her burning flesh. Falling to the ground the woman gripped her aching body, not knowing what do in these last moments. "Grammy?" A sweet voice what heard from behind her. "What's going on? Where's my dad?" The girl's voice grew weaker, almost as if she were about to cry. . ---- Tap Tap Tap. Footsteps moved at a quickened pace. With his sword in hand, Kiyoshi charged towards a group of enemy men. His goal: Drive them out of the city. It was as if the enemy were a vile plague that needed to be eliminated, Kiyoshi himself would be the vaccine. The cure to this disease known as The Jashinsts. A group bent on the death and destruction of others. Coating his majestic black beauty with his own lightning powers, the man tossed it straight ahead, purposely missing the men as sparks of lightning lashed out from the sword toward the surrounding foes. It was then, that Kiyoshi had made his move. Traveling at an instantaneous rate, Kiyoshi followed each spark that lead to the enemy, taking then all out in the blink of an eye. Finally, by catching the butt of his sword, he slowly placed it back into its sheathe, hearing the click as it was completely sealed; he turned, only to find the broke bodies of the men laying practically lifeless on the ground. It was then that Kiyoshi set his sights on more of the enemy. Around twenty, running in what appeared to be a straight line. "They make this too easy." He uttered, extending his index finger. From the rainy clouds above, a single rain drop landed on his finger. Infusing his own energy into the droplet, he took aim. Letting the men get in close, the water swelled before being thumbed off. Traveling faster than the normal eye could see. And as a bullet would, ripping through their heads with unwithered momentum. Splat. Went their brains and onto the ground each fell. "How foolish. We are immortal." One man weakly spat. "Oh is that so? Let's see if you'll live without a brain." Unsheathing his blade yet again, Kiyoshi pierced the ground, filling the earth beneath with a voltage powerful enough to reduce brain tissue into pudding, and that it did; truly leaving the "immortal jashinists", dead. ---- The white-haired demon would fade into darkness of the underground passage, not to be seen by any other, besides the well-dressed man who was allied with her. Any good story needs an interesting climax, and this bloody novel is about to reach it. The two continue to walk in the dark path masking themselves until they reached their destination, the center of the village. Similar to a maze, there were dozens of different ways one could leading to different tunnels. "Hehehe, dejavu" she giggled referring to her last encounter one of the Five Great Nations. Suddenly ten clones appeared, sprinting into each tunnel leaving a trail of blood behind them. She turned to her fellow illusionist, "It would be helpful if you could aid my followers by healing or putting them back together. I can handle the rest here" Asuna would then take a deep breath, calming herself for what she is about to do. The leader of the cult would then slam her hands on the ground lighting trailed blood, into a bright red color. "Perish in eternal chaos." ---- Suddenly the ground began to shake, bright red lines would appear all over the villages, connecting to one another. Eventually all lines would connect revealing what it truly was, a massive seal. In the middle a pillar of red light would strike the sky. The blue sky would become a stunning red color. At that moment all Jashinist would would suddenly turn black, revealing the seals first purpose, a massive Curse Seal. All those who praise the great Jashin knew exactly what they had to do. Suddenly pitch black clouds would cover the skies, yet something was different, very different. All the immortal shinobi knew exactly what their God had planned for them and with this they yelled. THANK YOU LORD JASHIN FOR THIS GREAT BLESSING. THIS MASSACRE WILL BE IN YOUR NAME, AND WE SHALL BRING YOU GREAT HONOR AND FEAR.. The black clouds would begin to emit red droplets. Jashin was crying with excitement, yet these tears were not hers. Each droplet was a small amount of each villagers blood, raining on the immortal assassins. As the blood dropped onto their skin, they all withdrew they weapons, then stabbed themselves in fatal locations. Villagers would begin to drop one by one at random. Their lives are being taken away randomly, a sad chaotic way to die. It would only take minutes for the entire village to be exterminated. "Yes my followers, kill, kill, KILL THEM ALL." she said rapidly losing her chakra maintaining the seal. Clashing thunder, rolling within the heavy clouds, a terror loud enough to gain the Raikage's undivided attention. He looked toward the sky, taken by surprise as his saw the red skylight. The screams of his people echoed throughout his mind. Looking to his right, he saw the bodies of the men he took down shift in color. Markings appearing on their bodies. Then by looking into the distance he saw several of his shinobi...laying on the ground, unresponsive. It wouldn't take long for Kiyoshi to unravel the mystery behind the red light. "Damn it!" He voiced loudly. "That's gonna be a giant ritual seal!" Immediately phoning Nikukei, he began to fill her up with his intentions to stop them before matters become more worse. "You have two minutes. Make sure you get my children as far way from there as possible!" Ending his call. Kiyoshi leaped high into the air, expressing his chakra in sy h a way that it started to physically manifest around him in a gray aura. The aura grew in size and potency with each passing moment. Soon, Kiyoshi was surrounded by a large construct, designed completely of his will. The figure took flight, disappearing into the clouds..... "Sir! I've found your son, we are a safe distance away from the center." Nikukei reported "Good, brace yourselves. This is going to be hectic." A flash of lightning and quakes of booming thunder, the giant contract had returned from the clouds completely submerged in a lightning pillar. Using his excellent prowess with that of lightning, the man's guardian began forming a bow and arrow. "This should stop you." He man spat, taking aim for the bottom of the red pillar. "Now..begone. In the name of the Lightning Shadow." Releasing the arrow, a bolt of heaven's energy speed to the ground at imaginable speeds. Striking the ground with the unforgiving force of the Raikage. The sheer magnitude of its power decimated the entire mountain in which h the red pillar came from. Barreling a hole the stretched deep into the earth. The ashes of the mountain cleared revealing a still breathing Asuna and Genei. Genei had created an illusion of the blast not hitting the area around them and made it reality thus saving them both. "This man must make great omelets." Genei chuckled. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again. Except this man can." Genei sang as he created illusions of the man jashinists fixing themselves and made that reality. "Sky man you'd make some good Omelets." Genei shouted to the large construct. ---- It was at this moment that Tsugumi came into full view, since Asuna and Genei had disappeared to go take on another front. She lifted her grandmother off the ground only to realize that Kirei had become still. "What's going on?" Tsugumi said, as she felt her grandmother's body become cold. "No...No...No," Tsugumi whispered in anguish as with a final breath, her grandmother departed from this world, leaving the girl behind with only a corpse. Her despair grew as she remembered the scene that she had grasped from the shadows, watching the woman torture her grandmother before ultimately killing her. The understanding of what had just transpired ultimately shook the girl to her core, traumatizing Tsugumi while beginning the fusion of her bloodlines into an eye of destiny. Her blue irises were no more, as a vivid purple ripple stretched itself across her eyes, taking them over in their entirety. A magnified sensory was born as Tsugumi's inheritance allowed her to stretch beyond the borders of her house to the village, where she felt and saw the dukkha and life force of her fellow villagers snuffed out one after another by the Jashinist's massive curse seal technique. It was then Tsugumi felt an inhumane wrath steal over her, as her father dealt with the adversaries. "I cannot let my people die any longer," Tsugumi stated, a deeper consciousness permeating the normally cheerful and fun-loving girl. Her anger and her willpower transferred into something more as her Rinnegan manifested a true affinity: the Outer Path. "Awaken my people from your slumber," Tsugumi whispered solemnly as she unconsciously made the hand seals for the path's vaunted ability. Her aura then released itself, magnifying before shooting over the village, seeking out the hundreds if not thousands of deceased created by the Jashinists massacring tendencies. As if was nothing but a dream, Kumo's forces awakened once more to the sight of their Raikage dealing with the force known as Jashin. Many wondered how they had come to see the light of day once more, but it mattered little as they jumped to their leader's aid. In particular, the one feared dead by Asuna's hand began to shift, as Tsugumi herself was brought to her knees, her hair whitening from the exertion of such a large scale technique. "Watch over Kanata for me," she said to her grandmother as Tsugumi collapsed to the floor, the light fading from her eyes as her sacrifice was realized. It was finished. "You've done well child," an old man said to the arriving girl at the beginnings of the Pure Land. The young woman's final words had echoed in Kirei's mind repeatedly, her bright eyes fluttered open; bringing her arms to catch the girl's body, landkng safely in her arms. For a moment, Kirei was able to glance into Tsugumi's eyes before their light faded away, never to shine again. "The Rinnegan!?" Running her fingers through Tsugumi's snowy hair, she uttered. "My dear Tsugumi, what did you do?" Looking to the dark skies, Kirei had a clear visual on Kiyoshi's giant construct floating in the air. "I can still save you.." She whispered, tightly gripping Tsugumi's limp body. Empowering the soles of her feet with a potent energy, Kirei leaped into the air before taking flight with the sheer intensity of her flames. It was as if hee emotions could not be suppressed any longer, tears slowly began to seep ftom the corners of her eyes. "I've got you! You're going to make it, this, I swear!" ----d From the ashes and the rumble, Kumogakure's leader watched in shook as Asuna stood once one, seemingly unharmed by the man's most powerful attack. "Not each a scratch.." He mumbled, wondering how she managed to tank an attack such as that without any sort of scar. "Well if she did, then game over.." He smirked, attempting to assassinate the woman from afar. Realizing he plans weren't following through, causing him to evaluate his current predicament. "The ground they're standing on is still intact. And I am almost certain that neither of his took the force of Tengeki. It must be... But that'd be impossible, neither of those two possess the Sharingan to use Izanagi." Kiyoshi gritted his teeth in anger. "Whatever it was. It must've worn them out. I'll take my chance now." Moving it the hands of his construct's hands, the man was coated in a layer of chakra before being placed in the bow. The construct took aim, launching the man himself, speeding down to the unsuspecting terrorists. He gripped his weapon tightly, unsheathing it with a quickness to, hopefully, without any disturbance, establisht a clean cut into Asuna's entire being, ridding her body of its upper half. ---- A couple minutes before,"I told her to pull out. That dumb bitch, its seems all these shinobi are just ignorant no exceptions." A man in all black jacket coat with a mask covering his mouth and nose and a hoodie covering his hair, only truly revealing his eyes stood up, facing directly towards the fading village. "It seems I have to clean up her mess once again." ---- The beam of light that once pierced the heavens would suddenly disappear, ending the tears of Jashin. Shockingly, silence would strike the battlefield, from immortal to mortal everyone was curious to know what happened. "HOW DARE YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THAT LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN." a jashinist yelled, able to see what happened. The Natural speed of a Raikage is recognized to be the fastest in history, being a tradition since even the Third Raikage. These strange ninja possess unique abilities that allow them to travel beyond even the speed of lightning, not allowing the mere regular human mind to even comprehend such speeds. While Asuna is considered to be a God amongst men, her specialty does not focus around close physical combat. And with her being occupied with maintaining one of the largest seals known to man, She was unable to even see it coming. The Leader of the Jashin Army had been sliced, or at least that's what it looked like. As the explosions stopped, and the smoke clear, the image became clear. The God was not sliced but saved, leaving only an image of her left. At that moment, a man wearing all black, carrying the Goddess on his back, stood above the entire village looking down on the Raikage. "Your speed is incredible but its not instantaneous" he mumbled as the White-Haired Demon was substituted for his blade. Most were confused, why was a man in all black carrying, no protecting the leader of the most sinister organization in the world. Whispers amongst the Jashinist took place as they all tried to figure out who had just teleport their fearless leader away, until on finally recognized who he was. "R-run, Retreat, our mission here is over, everyone evacuate unless you wish to perish." he disappeared only leaving a trail of smoke behind. Many laughed at the site, an immortal Jashinist worried for his life, pitiful many stated. At least that was until it happened. Dozens of balls with spiraling rings rotating around it, appeared next to the shinobi. Scattering, each ball floated over a key part of the village. One of these were able to destroy one village, the destruction more than twelve of them can do. "If your as your father then you might be able to deal with these." ---- While everyone was distracted by the orbs that threatened their lives, the cloaked man was executing the second part of his plan. As the old element queen dashed through the village with her granddaughter, laying dead on her, she was to distracted to notice an ambush. Two portals would appear, one in front of her and one behind. Instantly after the portal opened, a massive force would strive the women hopefully sending her back to the back portal along with her granddaughter. Enkyo and her Storm Corps arrived on the battlefield, to note that the opposing forces were in full retreat. Her squad has just returned from a prior mission, bringing Kumogakure to full strength once more. She arrived in time to note the sudden revival of hundreds of previously dead troops, something which surprised. Enkyo didn't dwell on such an occurrence however, as it was still an active battle scene. Skillfully, she deployed her troops to reinforce the other divisions and corps within the village. It was at that point she noticed two portals opening up surrounding the Raikage's mother and daughter as they sought safety. Without thinking, she flew in their direction while circulating storm chakra through her system to further aid her speed. She managed to the grab the two just as they were being blown off course into the secondary portal. Not missing a beat, she made a u turn and shot back in the direction she came, regrouping with the main force. "Do you have any idea who created those portals?" she asked Kirei as finally reached her corps once more. "No idea. We need to gsr Tsugumi medical attention now. I fear, that she may not make it. Alert my son, please, do it now." The woman pleaded as her tears continued to fall. ---- Back in the sky with Asuna and the hooded man Genei re-appeared after taking a small break to completely go nuts. Anyone looking at the area he was perviously in would see a mountain that looked like a couple million teenage kids decided would be a fun place to egg. "So so so how's everyone?" The well dressed maniac laughed as he created an illusion of a sky full of descending meteors. "I hope they scream to death." He laughed as he started tossing umbrellas at the people below. A simple misfortune on the Raikage's behalf, no matter how hard the Kumogakure shinobi fought, the jashinist always seems to have something above their heads. It was unknown to nearly everyone, of the gets sacrifice that Tsugumi preformed to save her people. Only to have her gift be thrown back into the face of her culture. The Raikage grew silent, his mind puzzled on what to do. To save the lives of the villagers or to risk it all and perharps die in vain. The answer was quite clear and of course the choice had already been set. It was an act of pure conscious decision, noting the lightning strike from earlier events caused a certain devastation to the area, leaving the electricity to settle underground for use. Attempt to memorize the signatures of his people, Kiyoshi brought forth a single thought. And in doing so, hundreds upon hundreds of lightning bolts, burst from the grounds, encasing as many cloud shinobi as possible. These bolts would deliver nasty shocks to the villagers, in return of saving their lives; it was worth it. And in the distance, approximately 15 miles away, a giant bolt erupted for the ground and into the clouds. In that near exact moment, the villagers began to vanish. In the end, though the Raikage managed to move a little more than half, perform such a feat would heavily exhaust the man's energy. Kiyoshi panted heavily, never losing his sights off the hooded foe. Despite his growing exhaustion, Kiyosho had refusd to ler it show. "I am willing to defend my people to my last breath. You invaders will not get the pleaasure of seeing me fall." Atop the mountain, Kumo's remaining people bore shocked expressions as they had came into realization that they were not home. Rubbing themselves from the minor shocks, a single voice shouted. "THIS IS THE WORK OF OUR ENTRUSTED RAIKAGE! HE MOVED US FROM THOSE DOOMSDAY ORBS!" Others too began to suspect that Kiyoshi was the cause for the big move. Among the people, Kirei sat on the ground, still holding her ever so precious granddaughter. It was in that moment, the delusional woman couldn't feel Tsugumi's heart beating nor could she hear the breath of life. "S-Shes gone." The woman murmured weakly, tears traveling beyond the point of no return. Her weeps grew stronger and her unaudible voice was beginning to surfacs. "No. My baby, she's gone!" ---- Back at the village, the cloaked man watched as villagers began to disappear one by one. The sudden surge of chakra released by the Raikage, made it quite obvious that it was his doing. "It seems more and more people are developing new ways to use the Flying Thunder God Technique, this is intriguing." he thought watching Raikage struggled to stand, making childish heroic remarks. "It seems you did adopt some qualities of your father. The idea that you can save everyone, yet look what happened. You could not even save your entire village, many are still here hoping that you'll save them but most of your chakra has depleted. So I leave you with this, Seek not beauty in battle. Seek not beauty in death. Consider not your own life. If you wish to protect that which must be protected, then strike while your opponent's back is turned, at their weakest points and most fragile state." the cloaked man would then disappear without a trace as dozens of highly condensed chakra orbs dropped down on the village. If successful, the orbs would have enough power to destroy the village several times and the destructive power to allow people to see it from miles away. Minutes before the cloaked man made his leave, he had one last plan. Assuming that the Raikage is like any other parent, protective over their children, then his final plan would hopefully follow through. By using his chakra sensing to locate the the Raikage's chakra signature in a form of a seal on a building. Chopping the specific part of the building, he placed the broken construct on the ground. Placing his hand on the seal of the construct, he would close his eyes. All of Kiyoshi's seals are linked to one another, allowing abilities such as Heavenly Substitution to take place. By linking himself to all the other seals, he can see each and every one them. Miles away he finally located the seal on the dead child with her father's chakra. The cloaked man would then have the broken construct switch places with the real corpse by simultaneously using an inverse version of Flying Thunder God as well as Heavenly Substitution, the real corpse would hopefully appear in front of him. But this was not all, when the two would be switched, the broken construct would instantly explode releasing a highly toxic fume throughout a 75 meter radius, causing those who inhale it to become unconscious indefinitely or brain dead. The jashinists last strike on Kumogakure, attacking the village plus the villagers. If all went according to plan, the cloaked man would disappear with the child, never to be seen in Kumo again. An excessive amount of unnecessary talking, the man's choice of actions would cost him a major part of his operation. With the duration of his rant, Kiyoshi had received ample opportunity to save the lives of the remaining people. Even with to the last bit of energy it had, hundreds of people were saved. Standing on his last leg, Kiyoshi collapsed to the ground, nearly having completely exhausted his entire reserve. It was even so, he can no longer retain prolonged use of his kaleidoscope eye, slowly lost their white pigmentation. The death bombs had fallen. "What are you doing?You can't fall now! Get up! People depend on you, stop trying to wuss out!" A voice echoed. In the distance, atop the mountain, the air had became still, people continued to appear alongside their brethren, but still no sign of their leader. The tensions were dangerously thick as the winds suddenly began to howl. Kumogakure's people watched on sheer helplessness.....as their home was destroyed in a mighty explosion. Erupting in a purple cloud, now taking the form of a mushroom. Kumogakure was gone... And so was their esteemed leader. But then, a spiraling void burst into existence, conjuring up a bruised man and another figure who's body was wrapped in light. The bruised man fell to the ground, and the light figure began to alter into the form of a man. The figure had then placed his hand on the fallen man's chest, uttering indistinguishable words before fading. It was by absolute miracle that the bruised, revealed to be the Lighting Shadow. People stood around him, gasping, wondering if he was still alive. Discussing amongst them of who the angel was. Nikukei burst through the herds of people, placing her hand on the side of his neck before sighing with relief. Shigemi was not far behind, the destruction of Kumo in the distance having her fear the worst, as she realized he wasn't with the rest of the people. Upon his sudden appearance in their mist however, she rushed to his side, her worry strengthening into anguish at his beat up condition. Upon Nikukei's confirmation of Kiyoshi being among the living, Shigemi sagged with relief, as unshed tears began leaking down her face. "Why did you have to go an be a hero like that and scare us to death?" Shigemi said, her voice harsh with formerly pent-up emotions. Her worry however began to abate for the time being as Kanata joined the two. It was at that point that Shigemi noted something was amiss. "Where's Tsugumi?" she asked her son and Nikukei. Nikukei answered first, "I don't know, she was with her grandmother last time I made contact with them," At this point Enkyo arrived with Kirei in tow, having easily evaded the blast and made her way back. However, in the process, the body of the girl that Kirei had been holding was stolen with the properties of a reverse space-time ninjutsu. She suspected that the culprit was the same person responsible for the first portals that she had saved the two from earlier. "I need to talk to the Raikage," Enkyo stated as she pushed her way through the throng of people, before setting Kirei down. Part of her was surprised that essentially all of Kumo's citizens and inhabitants had survived, though she would question of about the nature of this possibility happening later. "Raikage-sama, your eldest child has been stolen," Enkyo stated, as the onlookers gasped, "I'm not sure who the culprit is, but if I had to guess, it had something to with the man responsible for the destruction of our village," She wasn't sure how he would take the news, but she knew it was of the utmost importance that they retrieve the girl as soon as possible. Despite her deceased state, Enkyo felt a faint trace of power from the girl, and knew that something about her was critical if the guy responsible was willing to steal a corpse. Enkyo wanted to find out his endgame and now. "Is there any reason why she would be kidnapped?" Enkyo asked the family. The man stirred slightly, peeling his eyes open to lay sights on his people surrounding him, feeling the tensions of mass destruction, Kiyoshi refused to look at what was left. He sighed with slight annoyance, his boggled on what to do in such a time. Taken sway from his thoughts by his nearly weeping wife, reaching up slowly the man placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was soon after that, he was able to gain his original posture, standing straight up, toweling over most of the people present. Even with having his chakra nearly depleted in his last move, somehow, in some mysterious way, Kiyoshi's chakra was seemingly more potent than ever before. His son, merely twelve years of age, latched in his arm, bringing him from his thoughts and stating what felt like endless praise. Even his such a time, Kiyoshi was able to smile with content. However, that contentment, was quite short lived when Shigemi questioned the whereabouts of their daughter. His face became serious, too wondering where his daughter could be. Informed by Nikukei of her presumed location, it was to only been proven wrong as Enkyo carried an unconscious Kirei into sight delivering more terrible news. "Stolen?" He asked in a stern tone, despite his attempts to keep his growing impatience under wraps, his emotions were beginning to boil over. Taking himself away from a moment, Kiyoshi breathed slowly. "How was she kidnapped?" He asked in a softer voice. It was to no one's expectance as to how or why she was taken. Only resource available, was the latter's mother. He paced over to the woman, attempting to wake his with light shakes, it proved to be no avail. Kiyoshi frowned, checking her pulse to ensure she was still alive. She remaining among the living, but by a thin thread it was, noting that her pulse was immensely weak. Building strength within his hands, Kiyoshi transfered his bodily energy into his mother's being; hoping to awaken her. Yet it was still nothung said, not a single twitch or heavy breath. "What's going on here?" Kiyoshi turned to Nikukei, looking at her with a worried expression. "Ask among the people if there are any medical ninja present."